Pain
by Callme.Aline
Summary: Emm...aku gak pinter bikin Summary...Cekidot aja, deh!
1. Chapter 1

**Pain**

**Halo, ketemu lagi dengan Aline-chan yang kian imut!**

**Kali ini, Aline akan memhadirkan sebuah fanfic yang gaje nan pendek!**

**Pokoknya, baca aja. Chapter berikutnya ditunggu aja**

**Ratingnya T, ato mungkin K. Yah, T aja deh...**

**Summary nya gak usah, krena aku tak bisa bikin Summary (..•˘_˘•..)**

**Komen, kritik, ejekan, hinaan, de-el-el akan Aline terima dengan dada selapang senayan!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya Ma'am JKR, tapi critanya sih punyaku!

**Cekidot!**

Aku Riddle, Tom Riddle. Nama Muggle yang menjijikan, yang diberikan oleh Ibuku. Ibuku yang malang, yang dikhianati oleh suaminya sendiri. Suaminya yang membuatku merana sampai sekarang. Suami yang membuatku menderita dalam lingkungan Panti Asuhan. Suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Suami yang meninggalkan Ibuku saat aku masih di dalam kandungan. Suami yang membuatku jijik, dan membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Suami yang mewariskan ketampanannya padaku, walaupun aku tidak butuh itu.

"Riddle!" kudengar namaku disebut. Tapi aku tidak bergerak. Pikiranku masih penuh. Penuh dengan rasa penderitaan Ibuku. Lagipula, itukan hanya si Dumbly tua!

"Tom, kau dipanggil," bisik Malfoy. Aku tidak suka Malfoy, karena dia selalu memintaku untuk menjadi temannya. Sama saja dengan si Yaxley, Lestrange dan yang lainnya.

"_Jangan ganggu aku_," kataku dalam Parseltongue. Dumbly tampak tidak begitu suka, apalagi Malfoy. Mukanya memerah marah. Dia selalu memintaku untuk menutup mulut dan tidak berbicara dalam Parseltongue. Dia ingin dibilang sebagai pewaris Slytherin. Enak saja! Dia bahkan tidak bisa Parseltongue! Dia bukan keturunan Salazar Slytherin!

"RIDDLE!" bentak Dumbly. Aku bergerak sedikit, dan menatap Dumbly dengan pandangan mencela. Kuletakkan lenganku di meja, dan kurapihkan sedikit jubah Slytherin-ku, dan membetulkan letak kursi yang kududuki.

"Apa," kataku kasar.

Aku tidak suka Dumbly, dan cara dia menyukai si anak aneh bernama Rubeus Hagrid. Padahal dia adalah guru yang memberitahukan kepadaku bahwa aku adalah penyihir, yang membuka peluangku untuk menjadi penyihir besar. Membuktikan bakat-bakatku, memperoleh kekuasaan dan menguasai apa yang ingin kukuasai-seperti yang kuinginkan. Tapi dia menyebalkan, suka mengatur, dan membosankan. Aku selalu pandai dalam Transfigurasi, tapi entah kenapa dia membenciku. Padahal aku adalah murid terpandai di Hogwarts.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Profesor Dipple," kata Dumbly. Aku mengangguk singkat. Lalu kembali menikmati Pai karamel. "Sekarang, Riddle!"

"Ya, ya," kataku ogah-ogahan. Aku berdiri, dan pergi melewati Dumbly. Dumbly tampak akan membuka mulutnya, tapi itu tidak perlu. Aku selalu tahu Password kantor kepala sekolah. Tentu saja dengan memakai Nagini yang kuubah menjadi tikus. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan mengembalikannya menjadi bentuk semula saat aku sudah cukup besar dan lulus dari Hogwarts.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan kearah Gargoyle. Kulihat Gargoyle itu membungkuk sedikit saat melihatku. Aku mengeluarkan Nagini, dan Nagini berubah menjadi ular. Lalu kami berbicara bersama-sama,

"_Bukalah pintu untuk sang pewaris Slytherin dan ularnya, Tom Riddle dan Nagini! _Salad busuk!"

Gargoyle itu terbuka, aku buru-buru menyihir Nagini menjadi tikus, dan memasukkannya kedalam kantung jubahku. Aku naik dnegan lumayan cepat, setidaknya menurutku begitu. Dapat kulihat kantor Dippet yang sangat ingin kumiliki. Aku ingin menguasai Hogwarts, dan menjadikannya khusus Slytherin saja. Dan pada tangga terakhir, aku seperti melihat...

Sesuatu...

Yang sangat kurindukan...

Selama aku di Panti Asuhan...

Berdiri disana, menatap Dippet. Tubuhku kaku seketika. Mataku membelalak tak percaya. _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia itu..._

**Kembali ke Laptop!**

**Habislah Chapter pertama ini. Chapter 2 ditunggu ajahh...gak bakal lama, kok! yah, paling sekitar seminggu klo gak sebulan...**

**Okeh! kalau gak ada yang rifyu, kuapus saja deh nih fic!**

**Krena emg gak jelas, jadi aku gak paksa kalian untuk rifyu**

**Tapi klau bisa rifyu, ya! **(..•˘_˘•..) **** **


	2. Chapter 2

_...Ibuku_

Aku masih kaku ditangga, memandang Merope Riddle yang pernah kulihat difoto, dan dimimpiku. Wanita yang tidak menarik, dan memang benar-benar tidak menarik. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku, anaknya, melihatnya. Kurasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari leherku, dan membasahi kerah jubahku. Kukepalkan tanganku, dan manggigit bibir. Perlahan-lahan, air bening meluncur dari kelopak mataku yang tertutup rapat. Aku tak percaya. Tak percaya. Tak percaya.

"_Tuan..."_ aku mendengar suara Nagini dari kantung jubahku. Cepat-cepat ku hapus air mataku, dan aku berjalan dengan pasti ke dalam kantor Profesor Dippet. Kurasakan mataku memerah ingin menangis.

"...Yah, begitulah...hei, kau akhirnya datang, Tom!" Dippet terkejut. Aku memalingkan muka dari tatapannya. Aku merasakan bulu hangat Nagini menyentuh jubahku, seakan-akan ingin memberikan perlindungan ekstra kepada tuannya. Lalu kurasakan Ibuku memandangku dengan terkejut.

"K-kau?" bisiknya. Aku tak bergerak. Mataku menyapu semua yang dilakukan Ibuku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, mencoba berani.

"Profesor Dippet, ada apa?"  
>Marah. Rindu. Sedih. Menderita. Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Marah karena dia meninggalkanku di Panti Asuhan. Rindu karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sedih karena aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rasanya mempunyai orang tua. Menderita, karena aku tidak pernah disayangi. Kurasakan air bening keluar perlahan-lahan melalui kelopak mataku. Dan aku benci aku menangis. Aku adalah keturunan terakhir Slytherin. Aku adalah pewaris Slytherin. Tapi kenapa...tapi kenapa aku menangis?<p>

"_Tuan...tenang, tuan..."_ aku mendengar suara lembut Nagini. Kuusap bulunya yang hangat perlahan, embuat perlindungan yang cukup berarti bagi seekor tikus. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang hangat, mengalirkan rasa sayangku kepadanya. Dan kurasakan kepalanya yang kecil menyundulku pelan. Sundulan yang membuktikan kasih sayangnya.

"Cepat, Profesor. Beri tahu aku masalahnya. Asal kau tahu saja, aku telah melewatkan pelajaran mantra. Dan habis ini adalah pelajaran Herbologi. Dan sekarang pasti sedang pelajaran Ramuan," desakku. Dippet berdecak, dan menyuruhku duduk di kursi sebelah Ibuku.

"Begini, Riddle," kata Dippet, "Ibumu ingin berbicara denganmu."

Aku tak bergerak. Wajahku menunjukkan paksaan untuk memberitahuku yang sejujurnya. Aku tahu aku mengerti. Dan aku tahu siapa Ibuku. Tentu saja, aku kan Sang Pewaris Slytherin!

"Tom," bisik Ibuku serak. "Ini Ibumu."

"_Kau!"_ kataku serak dengan Parseltongue. "_Bicara sekarang atau tidak selamanya."_

_ "Tom. Aku tahu kau menderita, nak. Tapi aku...aku tak punya pilihan. Aku harus...aku harus...berpura-pura mati dan meninggalkanmu di Panti Asuhan Muggle..."_

_ "Kau punya! Kau kan penyihir! Kau bisa menyihir untukku! Dan sekarang...kau membuatku menderita! Kau membuatku hidup terperangkap dalam Panti Asuhan Muggle! Kau parah! Tak punya rasa simpati! Kau hanya memperdulikan dirimu, dan membuat dirimu pilihan yang terbaik!_" semburku. Ibuku terdiam seketika. Dippet berdecak tak mengerti, karena kami menggunakan Parseltongue.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Tom..."

"Diam," gumamku. Ibuku bagai membeku.

"Tom, kau harus tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua!" serunya sambil berdiri. Aku ikut berdiri.

"Semua APA?" seruku. Ibu mengernyit.

"SEMUANYA, Tom!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

"Pergi!"

"Apa maksudmu...?"

"Pergi dari hidupku! Bawalah semua rasa salahmu! Pergilah kau! Pergi dari hidupku!"

"Tom.." Ibuku mencengkeram bahuku. "Dengarkan aku."


End file.
